Unatural Host Club
by WingBane
Summary: Ouran High School Host Club with a supernatural story remake!
1. Ch 1: Meeting of the unaturals!

As Haruhi entered the sinister, yet studious Ouran High School building she was unaware of what was to come on that dark and spooky night. She tried to find a good place to to study the dark arts, but to no avail. Every room was filled with monster students. She then saw a door with a sign above labeled monster mash #3. "Sounds veird, but vhatever!" Haruhi said with her Transylvanian accent. The room opened with a barrage of black roses. "Welcome to the unnatural host club visitor!" the assortment of creatures said to Haruhi. "Hey, something's not right here! Who let a human boy in here?" replied two twin tricksters. "I wonder if he likes sweets?" The werebunny with a childish demeanor said. "Would you like to sign a simple contract with almost no strings attached? I'll only tell you the catch after you sign the said contract." said the demonic looking lawyer. "Uhhh... No thanks!" Haruhi said with fear.

Haruhi noticed a werebear next to the childish werebunny who hadn't uttered a word since she entered the room. She chose to ignore him for now. Haruhi felt so nervous that she tried to run, but accidentally ran into a display of some sort of glowing jar. It shattered and suddenly innocent souls started pouring out of it and escaped through the window. "Oh boy, did you just mess up big time!" the trickster twins replied. "What do you mean?" Haruhi asked. "Well... If you must know, that jar was full of one million innocent human souls. They were going to be auction at the monster auction mansion estate." They were worth 1,000 soul sapphires." "Wait, what? How much is that in monstro dollars?" Haruhi panicked. Trust us, you don't want to know." the tricksters replied. "Since you obviously don't have the funds to pay for said souls within the jar, you'll need to sign a life-binding contract. HAHAHAHA!" the sinister lawyer said evilly. "With that in mind, allow us to introduce ourselves." the vampire that Haruhi now noticed, but not before, when she had entered the room. "I am Tamaki! Self-proclaimed king of all vampires!" "We're the twisted twins! We're the sons of the trickster god, Loki!" Said the twins. "I am Hunni the werebunny, and this is Takashi, the werebear! But you can call him Mori!" "I am Kyoya, third son of the devil and also his third adviser!" "From this moment on you will be our human slave boy! HAHAHAHA!" said Tamaki.


	2. Ch 2: Shopping and bloodinduced trans

Haruhi could not believe that she'd have to be a slave to all of these monster students! "I bet if I bit all of them besides the vampire, I could make them my undead slaves." Haruhi thought sinisterly. "What's up with the weird glasses?" the twins remarked. "I can't see to well, okay?" "Okay, its time for the slave-boy to get our food." Tamaki said with an evil smile. "Fine, What do you guys need?" Haruhi asked. "I want a piece of meat shaped like a carrot, or a carrot shaped like meat." said Hunni. "That sounds utterly impossible to find." replied Haruhi blankly. "We'd like a baker's dozen of demon doughnuts." the twins replied. "I'd like a severed head on a pike." replied Kyoya evilly. "That sounds really disgusting!" Haruhi replied with a sick-looking face. Suddenly all the figurative light-bulbs of the hosts, except for Tamaki's flashed in unison. "Nothing for me. I don't really eat very much." replied Mori. As soon as Tamaki stopped talking about how handsome he was, he replied "I just want some raw steak. Completely rare. Make it bloody!" Haruhi went to the monster super-market where she lived and found everything she needed. (Yes even the severed head on a pike! EWWWWW!) When she returned, she saw the host club talking to female students. "Why with your ugliness, you could turn Medusa to stone." Tamaki said to a witch. (Ugliness is sometimes appreciated in this version.) "Here's everything you guys asked for." Haruhi accidentally forgot that the steak she got wasn't bloody, so she took out her eternal blood-flask and poured it upon it when no one was looking. "WOW! For commoner steak this is really great!" Tamaki said delightedly. "Wait, how did you know its not rich-person food?" Haruhi questioned. Its rather simple slave-boy. This steak is much less rich in taste. The blood that its covered in tastes delightful however. Haruhi sighed and went to go see the pond they had. She thought it was strange that the pond had nothing but blood in it. She tasted it and went absolutley nuts! The shear richness of the blood caused a power surge with her powers. Her flat-as-a-board chest suddenly expanded and her hair began to grow to full length. She also had a broader build to her body, which made it more pleasingly more attractive to anyone of the opposite sex. "What the heck just happened?" Haruhi sounded puzzeled. Tamaki stood in front of her. Having watched the whole transformation. "You're a woman?" Tamaki shouted. "I'm not just a woman, I'm a vampire!"

There you have it! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Look back tomorrow for the next exciting chapter of the Unatural Host Club!


End file.
